Together At Last
by strong man
Summary: Pleakley is starting to notice the possibility of having a real relationship with his friend, but caught Jumba watching a chick flick and admitted that he only want to be make him happy, they told secrets to each other while having sex, discovering they both wanted to start over. The family already know the two are a couple, but not the whole truth behind it. How will they react?


**_This is my fanfic of Lilo Stitch_**

 ** _Description: I'm thought of this but never got around to it though I have seen videos confirming their relationship as displayed in the show._**

 ** _Pairing:_** Jumba/Pleakley, Nani/David **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ **M

Jumba was watching some midnight television while Pleakley was upstairs in his bed, feeling rather uncomfortable cause he would always witness the mattress above him to be dented so he began to worry, analyzation took over and couldn't get a wink of sleep without the Kweltikwan in his presence. "Oh, what am I feeling? He asked himself. "Jumba and I are like two in a million" he added then had a shocking moment, their relationship was so strong that neither of them knew they needed to be completing each other's bridge for one to get across.

It hit him that theoretically, they were kinda engaged "OMG" he put on a shocked face "I got to get some milk to calm my nerves" He got out of bed to walk down the steps.

He tiptoed so he would not interfere with Nani's beauty sleep and Lilo as well as Stitch was sound sleep. Okay, I'll just get a glass of milk and match straight back to bed" He sneaked quietly.

 **(0)**

Jumba Jookiba was eating some leftover pizza from the other night while watching a black and white romantic drama, it was at the part where the woman was leaving on a plane and the man tries to sweep her off her feet to stay.

He had a box of tissues ready on the mini table in case he started to cry. Pleakley walked in on him watching it and was going to say something, but walked into the kitchen to complete his task when Jumba didn't even notice his noodle lover walk it.

He poured him some milk and drank it down in one swollen before putting it in the sink so he could wash it tomorrow then exited the kitchen. He couldn't help but begin scolding his life-long partner "I thought you didn't like this girly stuff" He put his hands on his hips.

"I don't" Jumba looked at him in the corner of his eyes ", but you always look happy when you look at this so...thought I'd give it chance. Pleakley just made a heartfelt sigh cause he knew exactly how to get closer to him.

 _Note that he's been a part of his life for years since becoming ohana with the family._ Jumba asked the question "I'm needing comforting" He patted a seat next to him keeping his eyes focused on the television.

"Darn it" He tried to resist, but his love for Chick Flicks caught up to him "I guess one part wouldn't hurt" He shrugged his shoulders and walked on over then sat next to the Kweltikwan.

"This is nice," He said as Jumba was having another slice and it got him fiddling with his fingers, trying to properly start a conversation off. "Donna is getting on the plane" Pleakley could picture that to be him in his mind.

"Jumba, you sure? He silenced him "this is David trying to not let the wife go," He said. Pleakley was getting all worked up now "this is so very moving" He whispered as he whimpered.

"Jumba gasped "this is best part" He gripped the Plorgonarians shoulder in surprise. David and Donna kissed and that right there triggered his tears. "Jumba, I never seen this side on you like...ever" Pleakley patted his head as he cried.

He had to admit to himself that he found this side even more attractive then he looked up with a frown, making Pleakley smile nervously. Tell me, my little one-eyed noodle" Jumba took ahold of his hands "promise me that you'll never depart from me" Pleakly felt reasoning to him creating his own marriage proposal if that was he is going for. Aside from being forced by his mother to marry a woman, Jumba willingly filled that position, it showed how far he was willing to go in order to please his parents, they would've succeeded too if it wasn't interfered by David.

Pleakley's heart was turning to hope they can be something real and not pretend. He looked into Jumba's eyes, all four of them and moved closer "Since our time on Earth, we've grown closer every second we're together. "He teared up at his words and Pleakley wiped his tears away then looked down to Jumba who plead for him to always be together.

The Plorgonarian took a gulp and just slipped his hands out of Jumba's grasp which caused him to become miserably rejected so he closed his eyes in shame, but that what he thought until suddenly he felt the top button of his Hawaiian shirt being unfastened and looked up again.

"Plealkey, is this your response of approval? He asked. once again, Pleakley looked into his eyes and put a hand on a cheek and implanted him with a surprise kiss on the lips which he must open his mouth big or Jumba should have to pucker his lips smaller to fit in locking lips.

The Kweltikwan's heart started pounding with fire circling around, it was like he was all alone with Pleakley until the kiss was departed with Jumba keeping his lips puckered, wanting more and opened his eyes to notice that feeling had gone from his mind.

"How was that for not leaving? The Plorgonarian said, blinking twice, making Jumba blush. 'Now, where was I again? He asked, playing dumb. Jumba knew that Pleakley was always sexually attracted to him, but maybe...

The Kweltikwan felt turned on suddenly and finished unbuttoning his shirt slowly to make it more enjoyable. Pleakley smiled "is this actually happening right now? Wendy was tempting as he witnessed Jumba's big pink stomach as well as his giant man-boobs.

"Well, aren't you satisfied? He asked. Pleakley's body language and silent mind were telling him that he needed to remove his big shorts. 'Just hold it together" He told his nerves until he caught a tingle throughout his body. Jumba laid down on the couch and asked his supposed boyfriend to help.

"Uh" He tugged onto the shorts while Jumba was squirming. Once finally off, Pleakley had the very first glance at Jumba's ball, they were enormously dark purple and his dick was faded dark, but going into bright pink farther up. "Wow," He said, cannot believe his eye which Jumba smiled, "I thought you might like it" He looked down and blushed.

Pleakley was loving his body so much that he just wanted to experiment and of course, Jumba would be very proud of this "Come up here if you wanna start the experiment" He said, sexually. The Plorgonarian was focusing on his dick, how tempting

he was getting by the sight until it noticed it was throbbing which made him remove his nightgown, revealing his bare skin.

Upon seeing this, Jumba complimented that he was indeed beautiful, Pleakley was trying to prove to him when he was first called ugly which he took for granted. Pleakley then grabbed ahold of Jumba's junk with both hands which made him shook up.

"Jumba, what's wrong, I only touched it." He feared that the Kweltikwan was too sensitive about showing big dick to anyone. 'It's not your fault, my beautiful noodle, reason for divorce was cause she was nagging me to get what she wanted plus revealing our privates to a spouse would be called breaking the law on home planet,

Quelte Quan" he explained.

Pleakley rightfully understood, crawled up onto his stomach and put both hands on his cheeks "Jumba" he got close enough to the point where his face was in direct contact" the Grand Councilwoman agreed for us to stay in Hawaii so we can keep an eyes on that little blue monster and on top of that, we're apart of Nani's Ohana now.

"What is it you are meaning? Jumba asked. "Our lives our on this island now so any laws we previously had are left on our home planet," He said, getting him to understand.

"What about mama Pleakley wanting you to marry?" He made Pleakley speechless cause he didn't want to admit that he was right, but he did want to make his mommy happy.

"My mother doesn't understand the special relationship we already have, I guess I'll have to tell her that I'm not marrying a woman eventually" He chuckled. "So you are saying that I'm more important? He asked.

"In most cases, yes, but as much as I want to make my mother happy, you make my happiness," He said, making Jumba getting all emotional.

"Pleakley..." He said in a broken voice. The Plorgonarian proceeds with giving him a passionate kiss while rubbing his cheek in circles. Jumba tongue was very purple and big, but he saw it as one of his sexual traits of him he told him to stick out his tongue cause it could be easily doable for him since he was laying down.

Jumba obeyed and let out his tongue and Pleakley was at an impasse on how to approach it "it does look delectable like fruit" He said before placing his tongues on which he felt saliva.

"Hmmm, not bad," He thought and continued to play such as kissing it multiple times before he kissing down towards his neck. Jumba extended his neck to allow his partner to access.

"He's letting me do all of this to him, what a stable gentleman," Pleakley said and put his mouth on the neck then planting small kisses. Jumba patted his head "you're very good company" He said, moaning before breathing heavily.

Pleakley had a free hand so he used it to stroke his head repeatedly, that triggered Jumba to pull his lover up and hold him close. "Jumba, am I forgetting something that needs experimenting? He asked. "Hmmm," he got to thinking" let me think" he gave his partner a clear clue by flapped his big dick which had hit his Gluteus Maximus.

He smiled cause he knew what he was talking about, the mother of all sexual origins "Just let me take care of one more thing before I get there" He said sexually. "What is it now, you wanna experiment of my stomach again, go right ahead" Jumba speculated.

He had been craving his big sexy gut for years now and was finally going to get a shot at it so he laid his head down and rubbed his hands on the rest of the area. It was warm "Mmmm, cozy" Jumba smiled again and thought back on his previous disaster of a loveless marriage, he looked down at his boyfriend who was now experimenting with his dark purple balls.

Jumba decided to relax and just put his arms behind his head and sighed in relief. "This is feeling right to me, no problems, no worries and absolutely memorizing about the former ex-wife.

Pleakley attempted to suck his dick, the taste when his tongues hit the tip had a flavor of passion fruit and he loves the sweet taste, but he saw his foreskin come out so he fondled it like so.

Feelings of high pressure woke him up and sat up "Enjoying yourself my one-eyed noodle" He finally asked. Without answering, Pleakley decided to show his enjoyment through sexually seducing him by taking the dick and rubbing it against his anus.

"Oy, I never had this feeling since my" He stopped himself "no, that is the past me and this is now" He groaned was just about all out of ideas he could do so he'll save them for tomorrow when they have a private moment again, maybe in a different location?

"Ready to switch? Jumba asked and Pleakley said "yes" excitedly cause he dreamt of wanting the Kweltikwan to become his master since he always was the Gigi pig for his testings anyways.

"Could you lay on your back? He asked, getting for and allowing Pleakley to see his big-toned ass. Anyways, he laid down on his back "I feel so exposed" He said, being sarcastic. "How do you think I feel" Jumba smiled and got on the couch, on his knees and crawled with both hands on the sides.

Pleakley looked at him and sexually rubbed his own pelvis. "Jumba, what're you gonna do to me? He turned on his charm and sex appeal to act more like those playboy models.

They locked lips and deep throated kiss, both had also wondered what their first would be like cause they've been constantly together for a year and has yet to act. Jumba has to use extreme caution cause he didn't want to squish Pleakley's with his big and strong hands.

It felt like they could easily get married right away, but for now, they're taking baby steps "I admire you much more than I thought I did" Pleakley said while feeling his sides of blubber.

He loved his blubber more than anything that it became his ongoing fetish. "I'll wear a wing tomorrow cause I know how much they turn you on," He said. Jumba would be most grateful" He said" though I see through your plan" He added. "What plan, what're you talking about? He asked, unknowing what he was saying.

"You know, when you want me to spend quality time, you either wear a wig or a dress" He chuckled "it's very good evil" He congrats him with purpose."Really, I never thought you actually love that? Pleakley said. "My friend, you have much to learn about me and" he paused again and lifted up a little to reveal his huge dick throbbing.

He looks up at him put his head by the side of his face to whisper "I very much want to insert my membrum virile in you" He said, feeling comfortable enough. Pleakley was at a loss of words cause he didn't know how to react in a way that symbolizes his exultation so he blushed instead.

"By all means, allow me" The Plorgonarian struggled to open up his three legs. Jumba got his membrum virile positioned directly in front his vulva. "I'll take it slow cause hurting you would send me to shock" He wanted to make that very clear.

This words made him worry cause that dick was enormous, might split him in half and yet, he wanted this one hundred percent. "Please be gentle, at least until I get used to it" He smiled after putting a hand on his cheek again.

Jumba was content on not making him uncomfortable so he bit his lip as he was about to enter the objective "Okay, here we go" He said, grunting to get it in. They were no trying to back out now so Pleakley tried his hardest to overcome the tight squeeze by gripping the edge of the couch.

Lots of grunting, stopping and breathing occurred during this "I'm almost in" Jumba push a little harder. "I'll help, perhaps we could get it down cause we don't want to wake Nani, little monster and Lilo" He pushed in while holding in his cry of pain.

It was inside "We have succeeded," The Kweltikwan said with joy while panting as well as his lovely noddle. "Yeah" He smiled. I wanna give a warning before starting, if you feel any pain, just ask.

"I'll be sure to do that" He answered and Jumba grabbed his thin waist, he didn't want to fall down so he gripped Jumba's neck hard. "Never let me go," He said, lovingly. "Wouldn't count on it" He started moving up and down.

Pleakley was careful not to get seasick when he was rocking in motion, but the need passed and was gladly replaced with smoothness. There were a few times that he gasped and panted, but guess that it was all part of this "experiment".

Jumba was taking in his boyfriend's heart and a Pleakley was doing the same though he has a more visual approach. He felt his broad, musclier shoulders and couldn't help but to feel amazed cause he had never seen this up close, he always had the opportunity, but it didn't occur in his mind.

He rubbed them down in slow motion "I love your muscles, I never noticed them up close" He said, wanting to see more to which Jumba was happy to oblige. "If you wanna see more then tomorrow it will be surprising day for you," He said, encouraging him in seeing all of him.

Pleakley noticed that his boyfriend was speeding up with his thrusting so he prepared himself and tried not to think about it, he just kept thinking of the wonderful tomorrow.

He gasped and panted as he felt Jumba push into him which caused him to tighten his grip. He closed his eyes, wishing it was over until he started to feel the pressure die down so he must've gotton used to it.

Furthermore, this was much less hurting then he thought so he informed him. Being touched for the first time, Jumba was going to be creating some new fresh memories, He panted like a dog in the summertime. It was just about time to finish off with a bang as Jumba was going to unleash his climax in a second.

"Jumba, I can feel it coming" Pleakley smiled. "Wh-what are you talking about? The Kweltikwan asked, confused. He sighed "You need to be in my class of earth studies, I'm learning about sexual intercourse" He explained.

It was too late now as he was forced to squirt his load while giving out a scream. Pleakley screamed as well, it was like a light flashing before his four eyes. "What is this weird white substance? He asked after his caterwauling.

Pleakley didn't go into much detail other than that it was a symbolic sign of true love" He thought or he might've misunderstood the meaning. Oh, that's a strange way of showing it? He rubbed his chin.

Pleakley yawned "looks like that tired me out," He said, referring to the ongoing pounding. "Same here, we better sleep here tonight. He said cause they can't be walking to their room butt-naked.

"Good point, it's a great opportunity to cuddle. He smiled and pulled off some seducing moved in order to get him to get him to snuggle with him.

Pleakley.." Jumbe was cut off by his finger as it slowly made it's way down to the chest. "Did I ever tell you that I love you? He asked, batting his eyes more. "Not that I recall" He answered.

"Well, I'll say it then, I loved you Jumba Jookiba" He panted kissing upon his lips as he drove the Kweltikwan down "Pleakley, my one-eyed noddle" He rested up, but wiped it away "I wanna have your heart in mine," He said.

The Plorgonarian had no idea what he said, he assumed that he obviously loved him too so he said goodnight before drifting off to sleep.

Jumba smiled, got up to get some covers out of the closet, he tiptoed down the hall passe Nani's room towards the closet. "Now, what to get? He said to himself, sorting through the covers.

 **(0)**

Jumba finally returned without being caught and reported that he got them until he saw his boyfriend sitting up. "Pleakley, I thought you were snoozing? He asked. "I figured that I should sleep beside you," He said.

"Sure, I would be happy to," Jumba said and laid on the couch first, on his front side while holding the cover for his partner. "You're such a gentleman" He got on the couch again and Jumba put the covers over his lower body.

Pleakley snuggled inside "Jumba you're very warm," He said and the Kweltikwan was putting on an embarrassing blush "Eh, it's just my temperature" He explained. "Well, I like it before yawning again and gone back to sleep.

Juma Jookiba kissed his cheek "Sweet dreams, my little one-eyed noodle" He put his arms around his waist and laid his head down. Pleakley snuggled with his big hands like it was a giant teddy bear.

They both were comfortable with being this close and now they are an official couple, they could be even closer.

 ** _Finally finished with this chapter, so much packed and so much time so hopefully this will bring in views and do justice. I read through_** _ **SonicGurl98 story call "Closer Than Friends" which I loved so I'll give it a review after this is uploaded, she mentioned that there is no official name for this perfect pair so she created the name "Jumbley" which is not bad, but I can make it better Jumbeakley. I'm not trying to treat this as a contest if that's what you're thinking. I don't normally do this, but I had so many ideas with this chapter that I allowed them to flow right out.**_

 ** _This dosen't stop here cause I still have plenty more ideas for upcoming chapters, the next one is already planned._**


End file.
